The Loving Demon (Remake)
by Ryu Minami BoojaeBear
Summary: U-Know adalah seorang vampire yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi vampire. Hal ini terjadi karena gigi taringnya belumlah sempurna keluar. Taring itu akan keluar apabila U-Know menemukan pasangan jiwanya. Maka dimulailah petualangan U-Know mencari siapakah yang berhak dia hisap darahnya untuk pertama kali.


Tittle : The Loving Demon (Remake)

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Cast :

Jung Yunho, U-Know 17th

Kim Jaejoong 22th

Park Yoochun 17th

Kim Junsu 17th

Kim-Shim Changmin 16th

Choi Sunghyun 23th

Cho Ahra 17th

**WARNING!  
**YAOI, BL,

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME.  
Marga diganti untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary :**

U-Know adalah seorang vampire yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi vampire. Hal ini terjadi karena gigi taringnya belumlah sempurna keluar. Taring itu akan keluar apabila U-Know menemukan pasangan jiwanya. Maka dimulailah petualangan U-Know mencari siapakah yang berhak dia hisap darahnya untuk pertama kali.

**Chapter 1**

**Jaejoong POV**

"Sekarang buka halaman 17. Kerjakan tugas tersebut. Saya berikan waktu sampai lusa pagi"

"Nee Jaejoong saengnim"  
Haah,, sungguh melelahkan menjadi dosen. Tapi inilah profesi yang ku cita-citakan dari dulu. Menjadi dosen bahasa inggris dalam sebuah universitas. 3 tahun sudah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi dosen di Shin Ki University. Tepat setelah aku bangkit dari kesedihanku yang kehilangan dia. 

Waktunya pulang. Ooh tubuhku, sudah lama kau tidak mendapatkan perawatan khusus. Tidur mungkin lebih baik untukku sekarang. kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar universitas. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika kudengar ada yang memanggi-manggil namku.

"Jaejoong hyung!" teriak orang tersebut memanggilku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Ah, changminnie, rupanya dia.

"Ne Minnie. Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah mau pulang? Aku boleh menitipkan tasku?" pinta Changmin dengan muka memelasnya. Oh tidak, hyung mohon jangan tunjukan wajahmu seperti itu Minnie. Tak taukah kalau aku sudah ingin mencubit pipimu yang menggemaskan itu.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

"Aku ada keperluan sedikit dengan anggota Band kampus. Boleh ya hyung?"

"Hhh, baiklah Minnie, kau paling tahu kelemahanku yang tidak bisa melihat wajah memelasmu itu. Terserah kau saja, tapi ingat! Tidak boleh lewat dari jam 7 malam"

"Sipp hyung. hyungku memang yang paling hebat. Yeppo, sampai jumpa dirumah hyung. hati-hati dijalan" sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan mencium pipiku. Kebiasaannya dari kecil. Uri Minni~~~

Ya, Changmin adalah adikku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Dia yang selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku setelah kepergian'nya'.

"Kau! Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau bahagia berada disurga? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" ku lihat langit, mengajaknya bicara. Berharap 'dia' bisa mendengar kata-kataku. Agar dia tau betapa besar rinduku.

Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju rumah. Oh tidak! Hujan! Ya Tuhan, setidaknya Engkau biarkan aku sampai kerumah dulu baru kau turunkan hujannya. Tapi tak apalah, untung aku membawa payung, jadi tidak perlu basah-basahan.

**Author POV**

Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang. Rupanya dia betul-betul bekerja ekstra keras hari ini. Dipercepat langkahnya untuk sampai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di pegangan (?) jembatan. Kaget! Siapa yang nekat bunuh diri disaat seperti ini? Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tak lupa jaket yang menutupi stengah badannya sampai di kepala. Jaejoong mencoba untuk mencegah orang tersebut dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau perbuatanmu ini sangat tidak baik? Aku tau kau banyak masalah. Tapi cobalah menyelesaikannya dengan cara baik-baik." Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari namja tersebut.

"Omona! Tanganmu terluka!" Jaejoong memekik melihat luka di tangan namja tersebut yang terus mengucurkan darah.

merasa diacuhkan, Jaejoong pun menarik pergelangan namja itu agar dia lekas turun. Namja tersebut menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan dinginnya.

JDEEERRR

Seketika payung yang dipegang Jaejoong terlepas dari genggamannya ketika melihat wajah namja tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tutur Jaejoong kepada namja tersebut. Tapi namja itu malah melepaskan genggaman Jaejoong dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa satu katapun yang keluardari mulutnya.

'Apa itu kau?' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati. 

**````TBC````**

Taraaaaa … Epilog ya ^^

Eottokhae? Jelekkah? Ini ff terbaru Nami setelah lebaran ^^. Ff ini di remake dari salah satu J-Drama favorit nami. Mudah-mudahan readers pada suka ya (semoga). Jangan bosan-bosan ne membaca ff nami.  
tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca fict ini ..  
Menerima segala komentar, saran dan kritih (Yg Sopan). Jangan dengan emosi ya kalau mau komentar. Santai aja.. nami juga pasti akan terima kq ^^

akhir kata…..

Review Please ^^


End file.
